


В подвале

by Rashiro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Я хочу, чтобы ты пасовал только мне.





	В подвале

Когда Кагеяма возвращается со сборов, он сразу же замечает изменения в Хинате. И это вовсе не перекрашенные в черный волосы — они, конечно, тоже, но это всё равно не то. Хината становится более резким, вспыльчивым, нетерпимым. Поначалу это видит один лишь Кагеяма — они слишком часто, гораздо чаще обычного, тренируются вдвоём, — но потом замечают и остальные.

С Хинатой сложнее общаться, сложнее его понять, а потом уже никакая из тренировок не обходится без ссор. Хината непреклонен, он считает себя асом, и это теперь не похоже на цель или шутку. Его способности остаются на том же уровне — может, чуть-чуть лучше, — но ставший чересчур вздорным характер принижает и их.

Хината становится практически бесполезным.

Он не может работать в команде, не чувствует пасы, но в то же время не намерен ими делиться. Равно как и Кагеямой.

— Ты будешь пасовать только мне, — говорит Хината и пристально смотрит из-под отросшей чёрной чёлки.

— Не неси чепухи, — фыркает Кагеяма и прокручивает в пальцах мяч. — Я пасую всем, кто может принести команде очки.

Хината тогда ничего не отвечает, а на следующий день Кагеяма просыпается совсем не в своей комнате. Он не знает, как именно Хинате удалось перетащить его в этот подвал — а подвал ли? — но очень хочет выяснить.

Кагеяма бесится, орёт, пытается хоть как-то выбраться, но у него ничего не получается. Он обследует помещение, но не находит ничего, что могло бы подсказать, где он находится и чего ему ожидать. Незнание пугает больше всего, а сидеть и ничего не делать — кажется единственно верным вариантом, но Кагеяма не хочет с этим мириться. И караулит у двери, чтобы напасть на того, кто его похитил.

Похититель появляется лишь спустя несколько долгих часов — или дней? — когда у Кагеямы от голода сводит желудок, а сознание рассеивается. Похититель предусмотрителен и вовсе не хочет так скоро расставаться с жизнью. Похититель приподнимает голову Кагеямы за волосы и ловит его взгляд.

— Какого чёрта? — это всё, что может сказать Кагеяма, когда узнаёт Хинату.

Ответа на свой вопрос он так и не получает.

Хината приходит раз в сутки — или реже, — так кажется Кагеяме, для которого всё слилось в одну бесконечную ночь. В помещении темно, и никакие звуки не проникают извне, определить время суток или местоположение невозможно, как ни старайся. Теперь Кагеяма не может подняться и пройти хотя бы пару шагов — цепь, на которую его посадил Хината, слишком короткая. Но это и неважно, он уверен, что его скоро найдут: Хината — даже такой изменившийся — тот ещё идиот и не сможет прятать его вечно.

— Меня обязательно найдут, — говорит Кагеяма и зло смотрит на Хинату. — Так что просто отпусти меня сейчас же.

“И я ничего тебе не сделаю”, — хочет добавить он, но молчит. Сделает, конечно сделает. Первым делом выбьет из Хинаты всю эту дурь, откроет ему глаза, что он — это он. Придурок Хината. А вовсе не Маленький Гигант. И что даже у придурка Хинаты есть множество плюсов, о которых тот явно позабыл.

Хината лишь подталкивает коробку с бенто — явно из комбини, он даже не старается кормить его вкусно — ближе к Кагеяме. Ногой и небрежно.

— Тебе стоит поесть. Если ослабеешь, не сможешь нормально пасовать. Мне.

Хината выделяет последнее слово отдельно, и Кагеяма зло цыкает — да сколько можно уже? Хината всегда твердит об одном и том же с того самого момента, как Кагеяма очнулся в этом помещении, вывести на другие темы невозможно — тот либо отмалчивается, либо в мгновение ока выходит из себя. Последнее стоит Кагеяме немало ссадин и синяков, но ничего такого, что угрожало бы жизни или травмировало руки. Хината не говорит на повседневные темы, не говорит, что любит волейбол больше всего на свете, не говорит о том, что хочет снова попасть на Национальные. В нём нет ничего такого, что напомнило бы Кагеяме о том, прежнем Хинате, которого он знал — а знал ли? — раньше.

Больше всего Кагеяме хочется запустить коробкой с бенто Хинате в голову, но кто знает, когда тот снова покормит его? Лучше вести себя смирно и дожидаться помощи. Рано или поздно его найдут.


End file.
